Protect the One (Two-shoot)
by Daana-Yo
Summary: Ditengah usahanya memecahkan kasus pembunuhan yang terus terjadi, Hijikata juga dihadapkan pada masalah hati. Dimana ia harus memilih. Melupakan cinta lamanya, atau meninggalkan cintanya saat ini. Hingga suatu peristiwa membuatnya sadar. Bahwa yang harus dilakukannya adalah melindungi ia yang dia cintai. Hijigin, slight Takagin.


**Gintama** belongs to Hideaki Sorachi _sensei_

 **Pairing(s)** : Hijikata x Gintoki, slight! Takasugi x Gintoki

 **Genre:** (hopefully) Romance

 **Rated:** M (ehemm)

 **Length:** Not sure about the words, but this is two-shoot

 **Warning** : This is Yaoi/BL, means boy x boy. So stay away if this is not your cup of tea. And this is HijiGin. Seme!Hiji x Uke!Gin. AU! Police!Hiji x Doctor!Gin.

Beware of the typos and ooc-ness (Although i've tried to make them in character as much as possible)

I've warned you.

This story is dedicatet for my niece, **Gin-chan Aru** (yes, you ￣ 3￣)

And also other HijiGin Shippers.

Hope you'll like it.

Happy reading, minna~ ^_^

* * *

 **Part 1:**

Gelap.

Pengap.

Sesak.

Sudah berapa lama ia terkurung di dalam ruangan ini?

Irisnya mengerjap, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya minim yang muncul di celah ventilasi udara. Mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya guna mendapat sedikit informasi mengenai keberadaannya saat ini.

Tapi nihil.

Pemuda itu tak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa berada di sini dengan kondisi tangan dan kaki yang terikat kencang -memastikan bahwa ia tak akan mampu melarikan diri. Hal yang terakhir diingatnya hanyalah ia sedang menikmati segelas bir di bar langganannya, berbincang dengan teman-temannya mengenai tugas kuliah yang begitu berat, berkenalan dengan seorang pria tampan, sebelum-

 **KRIETT**

Suara pintu yang berdecit membuyarkan lamunannya. Membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pria tampan yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

PRIA ITU?!

Ia mengingatnya kini. Selesai berkenalan, pria itu menuntunnya menuju salah satu bilik di bar itu dan mencumbunya dengan begitu beringas. Membuatnya terlena tanpa sedikitpun rasa curiga. Hingga ia merasakan pusing yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Hal yang terakhir dilihatnya hanyalah tatapan dari sepasang iris hijau yang berkilat tajam.

Tatapan yang sama dengan yang diterimanya saat ini.

"Si- siapa kau?" Ia mencoba berbicara, meski tubuhnya gemetar di bawah tatapan tajam pria itu. Ketakutannya semakin membesar, apalagi saat irisnya menangkap sebilah _katana_ yang berada dalam genggaman pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau i-inginkan? Me-mengapa kau melakukan ini pa-padaku?"

Ia mencoba bergerak, menyeret badannya sejauh mungkin dari pemuda di hadapannya. Rasa panik muncul saat punggungnya membentur dinding. Menghilangkan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari pemuda itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, pemuda bersurai _dark purple_ itu bergerak mendekatinya. Suara dari sepasang _pantofel_ yang dipakainya menambah kengerian yang dirasakan pemuda itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, _katana_ teranyun membelah dadanya dengan gerakan menyilang. Menghasilkan rasa sakit yang membuatnya menjerit keras.

"AAAAAARRGGHHH!"

Pemuda itu terus mengayunkan _katana_ nya. Membuat sayatan disekujur tubuh yang tampak semakin melemah. Ia terus melakukannya. Membuat tempat itu seketika dihiasi dengan darah segar.

 _"Are are,,_ lagi-lagi kau bersenang-senang tanpaku, hm?"

Tanpa mengacuhkan kedatangan pemuda yang kini bersandar di sisi pintu, ia meneruskan pekerjaannya. Hingga rasa puas mengaliri tubuhnya saat tubuh itu tak lagi bernyawa berkat ulahnya. Tanpa menghiraukan noda darah yang menempel di bajunya, pemuda itu melangkah menghampiri pemuda yang juga merupakan anak buahnya itu.

"Aku penasaran," pemuda bersurai _vermillion_ kembali buka suara. Mengikuti langkah sang _leader_ menuju _Mercedes-benz_ berwarna hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari gudang tua yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan. "Kenapa kau membunuh orang-orang itu?"

Ia terdiam sejenak. Menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang melalui kaca jendela.

"Putih."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat senyuman tipis terkembang di bibir pemuda bersurai _vermillion._ Tak perlu penjelasan, karena ia memahami betul maksud pemuda itu.

'Tak ada satu orang pun yang berhak memakai warna putih, selain orang itu.'

* * *

Hijikata Toushiro tengah merutuk pelan.

Seharusnya kini ia tengah menikmati hari liburnya. Bersantai di _apartment_ nya dan menghabiskan malam dengan menikmati nasi hangat dengan tambahan _mayonnaise_ –atau _mayonnaise_ dengan tambahan nasi hangat?- sembari menonton apapun yang muncul di layar 32 _inch_ miliknya.

Atau opsi lain.

Berjalan-jalan seperti halnya orang biasa. Mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan, menikmati makanan cepat saji di restoran, atau menghabiskan waktu sepenuhnya melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti bermain _game pachinko_ –yang mengingatkannya pada pemuda bersurai _silver_ maniak makanan manis-.

Mungkin saja jika ia begitu sial(?), ia akan benar-benar bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Tidak.

Ia sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu,,,, kan?

"Hijikata- _san_ _."_

Suara dari Yamazaki Sagaru berhasil membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya. Mengembalikannya pada keadaan saat ini.

"Korban diketahui bernama Kotagawa Rei, usia 22 tahun. Penyebab kematian: luka akibat benda tajam di sekujur tubuh."

Hijikata mendengus pelan. Tangannya terulur, meraih bungkus rokok yang tersimpan di saku jas hitamnya. Menyalakan benda itu, kemudian menyelipkannya di sela bibir. Menghisapnya pelan sebelum menghembuskan asapnya ke udara.

Disaat ia ingin menikmati hari tanpa gangguan, seorang psikopat justru berpikir bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang –yang juga membuatnya terjebak di gudang tua saat ini.

 **Damn whoever that bastard is!**

"Ah, padahal aku ingin sekali berkencan dengan Otae- _san."_

Kondo Isao mengerucutkan bibir, membuatnya terlihat mirip seperti _gorilla._ Pria yang merupakan komandan _Shinsegumi_ –pasukan kepolisian khusus Edo- memang diketahui cinta mati pada gadis ber- _ponytail_ itu. Tak peduli seberapa sering Shimura Tae menolaknya, selama janur kuning belum dipasang, Kondo akan terus berjuang –jika perlu, dukun pun boleh bertindak. Ehemm..

"Oiya, Toshi. Kau sudah menemui Yorozuya?" Kondo kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hijikata. Membuat pemuda yang lebih muda terbatuk akibat pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba –dan sangat tidak berhubungan dengan konteks yang mereka bicarakan.

"Untuk apa aku menemui si maniak susu _strawberry_ itu?"

Hijikata mendengus. Memangnya punya urusan apa dia dengan pemuda bermata ikan mati itu? Lebih baik dia menghadapi para teroris dibanding berhadapan dengan pemuda Yorozuya itu.

Dan jangan berpikir jika Hijikata sedang bersikap _tsundere!_

 _"Ne,_ kau cukup perhatian Hijikita- _san._ Sampai tahu kesukaan _Danna."_ Pemuda lain bersurai _light brown_ ikut menimpali –setelah memberikan tepukan sayang(?) di kepala Hijikata yang membuatnya mengumpat. Bukan rahasia umum jika pemuda bernama Okita Sougo adalah seorang _sadistic._ Apalagi jika menyangkut sang wakil komandan.

"Sialan kau, Okita- _teme!"_ Hijikata mencoba membalas si sadis yang segera berpindah ke sisi sang komandan. Membuat tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir pria itu. Melihat tingkah Hijikata dan Okita memang selalu memberikan hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke markas. Akan ada banyak laporan yang harus dikerjakan." Merenggangkan otot tubuh yang kaku, pria berusia 30 tahun itu segera melangkah menuju mobil patroli. Tak lupa memberikan tepukan singkat di bahu Hijikata. "Kau tau Toshi, berpura-pura tak peduli pada yang kau cintai hanya akan membuatmu semakin terluka. Jadi, jujurlah."

Hijikata tertegun mendengar perkataan dari pria yang dihormatinya itu.

Cinta?

Hahh, dia sudah lama tidak mendengar kata itu.

Tidak, setelah ia kehilangan satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai.

Dan Hijikata tidak akan bisa lagi mencintai orang lain selain wanita itu.

Atau, benarkah itu?

Memejamkan mata mencoba menggali kembali memori akan dia yang terkasih.

Senyumnya.

Tawanya.

Binaran matanya.

Semua tentang dia yang masih tersimpan rapat di lubuk hati paling dalam. Dan Hijikata tidak akan mungkin bisa mengkhianati dia dengan jatuh cinta pada orang lain.

Namun ketika pikirannya dengan tiba-tiba memunculkan bayangan pemuda dengar iris maroon dan rambut silvernya yang bergelombang, ia tahu bahwa ia telah berkhianat.

Ia jatuh cinta,,

Lagi.

Sesuatu yang hanya ia rasakan pada kekasihnya dahulu, kini kembali ia rasakan pada pemuda itu. Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari perasaannya dulu.

Ia menghela napas pelan. Berusaha menepis apapun yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

'Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu, Mitsu.'

* * *

Sakata Gintoki baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Rambut _silver_ nya yang keriting itu kini menjuntai layu. Sesekali air masih menetes dari rambutnya, membasahi handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya.

Setelah mengambil _parfait strawberry_ dari dalam kulkas, pemuda dengan iris _maroon_ itu melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Mendudukan diri senyaman mungkin dan menyalakan televisi berukuran 21 _inch_ di hadapannya.

Jarang sekali ia bisa menikmati waktu santai seperti ini. Apalagi pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter membuatnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit ketimbang di rumahnya sendiri.

Err,,, bukan rumah sebenarnya. Melainkan sebuah _flat_ yang disewanya dari seorang wanita paruh baya bernama Otose. Dan lagi, ia tidak tinggal sendirian di _flat_ itu. Gintoki tinggal berdua dengan seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun bernama Kagura –bertiga, jika dihitung dengan anjing putih milik Kagura yang bernama Sadaharu.

Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!

Meskipun Gintoki adalah seorang pria dewasa yang matang secara jasmani dan rohani(?), ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada remaja itu. Lagipula, siapa yang mau berhubungan dengan gadis rakus yang makannya lima kali lipat dari dirinya itu –yang herannya tak juga membuat tubuhnya gemuk-? Bisa-bisa, gajinya habis hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pangan gadis bercepol itu.

Sebenarnya bukan rencananya untuk berbagi tempat tinggal dengan orang lain –apalagi seorang gadis remaja. Hanya saja ia tak tega saat menemukan gadis itu tengah duduk sendirian dibangku taman ketika hujan deras empat tahun yang lalu. Ia memutuskan untuk memberikan payung ungu yang dibawanya kepada gadis itu, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke _flat_ nya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa gadis kecil itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Sisanya adalah sejarah antara mereka berdua. Yang pasti, Gintoki telah memutuskan untuk merawat gadis itu seperti keluarganya sendiri –mengingat ia telah bertahun-tahun hidup sebatang kara.

Dan beruntunglah ia karena Otose mengijinkannya berbagi tempat tinggal dengan Kagura tanpa sedikitpun berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan kumpul kebo -kecuali jika kebo di sini bermakna _figurative_. Karena percayalah, Kagura benar-benar seperti kebo dilihat dari cara tidurnya dan makannya -bahkan kebo pun lebih _elegant_ ketimbang gadis itu.

Yang kini membuatnya bingung. Kemana gadis itu berada saat ini?

Tangannya terulur, meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Mengecek kalau-kalau gadis itu mengirimkannya sebuah pesan.

 _1 message received_

 _From: Kagura_

 _Gin-chan, aku akan menginap di rumah patsuan. Anego sedang memasak makanan banyak sekali aru. Aku harus memastikan tidak ada makanan yang akan terbuang sia-sia. Kau jangan bermain pachinko sampai larut malam aru._

Gintoki mendengus pelan.

Siapa sebenarnya yang dewasa di sini? Lagian bermain _pachinko_ sampai dini hari pun tak akan ada yang peduli. Ia hidup sendiri. Tanpa keluarga, kerabat, atau bahkan kekasih.

Bukan karena ia tak berminat. Hanya saja, ia tak seperti orang lain yang jatuh cinta pada orang dengan gender yang berbeda. Iya, Ia adalah laki-laki yang juga menyukai laki-laki.

LAKI-LAKI!

Rasanya Gintoki ingin menerjunkan dirinya dari atap gedung rumah sakit. Pipinya memanas saat otak sialnya malah menampilkan refleksi seorang pemuda tampan bersurai _dark blue_ dengan poni V dalam balutan seragam hitamnya.

Ya, Sakata Gintoki jatuh cinta pada _mayo-nicotine-freak_ Hijikata Toushiro.

Gintoki sendiri tak menyadari bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Apalagi mengingat banyaknya perbedaan antara mereka berdua.

Hijikata menyukai nasi dengan _topping mayonnaise,_ sedangkan ia lebih menyukai topping kacang manis. Hijikata kecanduan pada nikotin, sedangkan ia candu pada makanan manis. Hijikata selalu bersikap serius, sedangkan ia lebih suka bermain-main –tentu saja tidak ketika ia tengah melakukan operasi-.

Hijikata identik dengan warna hitam, sedangkan Gintoki identik dengan warna putih

Intinya, mereka bagaikan kutub utara dan selatan.

Tapi bukankah _science_ telah membuktikan jika dua kutub yang berlawanan memiliki akan saling tarik-menarik? Lalu apakah ini penyebab ia tertarik pada Hijikata?

Tidak.

Gintoki tidak bisa membiarkan perasaannya berlarut-larut. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa Hijikata tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya. Gintoki telah lama mengenal baik pemuda itu –meski hubungan yang mereka miliki jauh dari kata baik. Ia tahu, betapa besar rasa cinta yang dimiliki Hijikata untuk kekasihnya, Okita Mitsuba. Tak peduli meski maut telah memisahkan mereka berdua, Hijikata akan selalu mencintai wanita itu. Dan Gintoki tahu, pemuda itu telah berjanji tidak akan pernah membuka hatinya untuk orang lain.

Termasuk dirinya.

Gintoki meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Sakit karena cinta yang ia tahu tak akan pernah ia miliki.

'Bodoh. Lupakan saja mayora itu. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan _nicotine-bastard_ itu. Lupakan, Gintoki. Lupakan!' Ia meremas erat rambut _silver_ nya. Berharap jika bayangan pemuda itu akan ikut tertarik bersama sel-sel kulit kepalanya.

 _"Korban diketahui bernama lengkap Akio Jiro. Pemuda berusia 25 tahun ini juga merupakan seorang karyawan di perusahaan X. Menurut keluarga dan kerabat, korban dikenal sebagai sosok yang ramah dan penyayang. Sehingga kematiannya menimbulkan tanda tanya._

 _Selain itu, kasus ini menambah panjang daftar kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan belakangan ini. Bahkan komandan Shinsegumi, Kondo Isao, belum bisa memberikan pernyataan terkait kasus pembunuhan ini. Namun beliau berjanji bahwa ia dan timnya akan berusaha sekerasnya menangkap dalang dibalik pembunuhan ini. Saya, Ketsuno Ana, melaporkan dari tempat kejadian."_

Gintoki menghela napas pelan saat menyaksikan tayangan berita yang baru saja ditontonnya. Ini sudah pembunuhan yang ke-5. Ia mengingat betul betapa mengerikannya keadaan korban-korban pembunuhan itu –yang dilihatnya dalam _file_ laporan hasil autopsi. Ada yang isi perutnya terburai, matanya tercongkel, lidahnya terpotong, otaknya tercecer, bahkan yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah mayat yang dimasukkan ke dalam mesin penggiling hingga tidak menyisakan apapun selain daging hancur dan untaian rambut putih.

Gintoki ingat bagaimana perutnya terasa teraduk hingga memaksanya mengeluarkan kembali isi perutnya. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa melenyapkan orang lain semudah itu. Apakah mereka tidak memiki sedikitpun rasa simpati dan empati?

Memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan pemikirannya dan lebih memilih membuka majalah _shonenjump_ yang baru saja dibelinya dalam perjalanan pulang tadi. Membebaskan pikirannya dari pekerjaannya.

Dan juga Hijikata.

* * *

"Yo, Gintoki. Bersenang-senang?"

Gintoki yang baru saja selesai memeriksa salah satu pasiennya menoleh pada pemuda bersurai hitam panjang yang kini tengah merangkul pundaknya.

"Zura." Sapanya dengan nada malas. Membuat pemuda bernama Kotaro Katsura itu merengut kesal.

"Zura _janai,_ Katsura _da."_ Ucapnya dengan semangat membara, yang tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Gintoki. Pemuda itu terus berjalan menuju ruangannya. Perutnya terus menggurutu minta diperhatikan. Apalagi mengingat _strawberry milk, strawberry parfait, strawberry cupcake, strawberry candy,_ dan segala jenis makanan yang mengandung _strawberry_ yang tersedia di dalam lemari di ruang kerjanya. Membayangkannya saja sukses membuat air liur menetes di sudut bibir Gintoki.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau setuju untuk pergi ke _festival_ minggu depan bersamaku?" Katsura kembali buka suara. Masih sambil mengikuti Gintoki menuju ruangannya. Iris _olive brown_ miliknya menatap penuh harap pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu. Entah sudah kali keberapa Katsura mengajak Gintoki jalan bersama –yang tidak bisa dihitung hanya dengan 2 tangan saja. Tapi pemuda itu selalu saja menolak. Padahal ia sering mengiming-imingi pemuda -yang diakuinya manis- itu dengan sekeranjang penuh makanan manis dan setumpuk majalah _shonenjump_ kegemaran pemuda itu.

"Tidak. Aku menolak. Lebih baik kau pergi dengan Elizabeth saja, Zura." Ucap Gintoki masih dengan nada malas yang sama. Lagipula dia sudah berjanji akan pergi dengan Kagura dan Shinpachi ke _festival_ itu.

"Aku ingin pergi bersamamu, Gintoki." Kotaro Katsura, 27 tahun, pejuang cinta Sakata Gintoki. "Aha! Bagaimana jika kau mengajak Kagura dan Shinpachi untuk pergi bersama kita? Bukankah kita akan seperti keluarga bahagia. Aku sebagai papa, kau sebagai mama, dan mereka sebagai anak kita." Ucap Katsura dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah tampannya. Membayangkan ia dan Gintoki sebagai pasangan cukup membuatnya terbang ke awang-awang.

 **DUAKKKK**

Bukan ciuman di pipi seperti yang diharapkan Katsura, justru dagunya yang mengalami kontak fisik dengan kepalan tangan Gintoki.

"GO DIE, ZURA!" Kesal Gintoki sembari melangkah meninggalkan pemuda yang sedang merintih dengan tangan yang mengusap dagu.

Sahabat sedari kecilnya itu memang aneh. Ia tidak henti-hentinya mengikuti Gintoki kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan pemuda yang awalnya ingin menjadi anggota kepolisian itu, kini justru memilih bekerja sebagai dokter sepertinya. Padahal hubungan keduanya dulu bagaikan _tom and jerry._ Katsura yang selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik, dan Gintoki yang sudah cukup dengan apapun yang telah diraihnya. Membuat Katsura selalu kesal karena menganggap bahwa yang dilakukannya hanyalah bermain-main.

Namun hubungan mereka perlahan berubah saat masing-masing telah saling memahami. Katsura tahu. Meski Gintoki terlihat bermalas-malasan dan tak peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya, namun ia akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang serius jika hal itu menyangkut orang-orang yang disayanginya. Gintoki akan selalu mengutamakan kebahagiaan mereka, ketimbang kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Katsura jatuh hati padanya. Namun ia tak dapat mengembalikan perasaan yang sama.

Karena hatinya telah memilih pada siapa dia ingin berlabuh.

Dan hatinya memilih Hijikata.

Pemuda yang selalu mengejeknya karena menyukai makanan manis. Pemuda yang selalu menghinanya karena masih terobsesi dengan majalah _shonenjump._ Pemuda yang selalu mengajaknya bertengkar setiap kali mereka bertemu –secara tidak sengaja tentunya.

Pemuda tampan yang kini tengah bersandar di sisi pintu ruang kerjanya dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada dan mata yang terpejam erat.

Tunggu,,,

Tengah bersandar di sisi, pintu?

Iris _maroon_ nya membulat saat menyadari bahwa yang di hadapannya kini benar-benar Hijikata. Dan bukan sekedar khayalannya saja.

"Oogushi- _kun?"_

Sapanya membuat pemuda penikmat mayonnaise itu tersentak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat sepasang iris sewarna malam itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun ia mencoba untuk sebisa mungkin mengabaikannya. Ia tak ingin lagi berharap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ingin mendaftar sebagai pendonor organ jika mati nanti? Kurasa dengan kebiasaanmu mengonsumsi nikotin dan makanan yang sama sekali bukan makanan bernama _mayonnaise_ itu, kau bisa mempercepat proses pendonoran." Ucapnya sembari melewati pemuda itu memasuki ruangan kerjanya –yang diikuti oleh pemuda berponi V itu. Dibalik nada sarkastik yang dipakainya, Gintoki sangat peduli pada kesehatan pemuda itu. Lagipula pekerjaannya adalah sebagai dokter. Dan sebagai dokter yang baik, ia wajib mengingatkan akan pentingnya hidup sehat.

"Kau sendiri berhentilah mengonsumsi makanan manis. Kecuali kau ingin diabetes." Ucap Hijikata sembari mendudukkan diri dihadapan Gintoki. "Dan perlu kuingatkan. Namaku Hijikata, bukan Oogushi."

"Ya ya, terserahmu, Oogushi- _kun."_ Gintoki memilih menyibukkan diri membuka _file_ laporan mengenai hasil pemeriksaan pasiennya. Mengabaikan keberadaan pemuda itu –yang sulit dilakukan karena eksistensi pemuda itu terlalu luar biasa untuk diabaikan. Tangan kirinya menopang dagu dan tangan kanan memutar _bolpoint._ Sesekali ia menggigit pelan ujung _bolpoint_ yang dipegangnya. Ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Gintoki tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan berakhir menjadi dokter seperti ini. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan bekerja untuk merawat orang lain. Padahal ia sendiri enggan untuk merawat dirinya sendiri.

Namun semua berubah sejak kematian guru tercintanya, Yoshida Shoyo. Sosok yang telah dianggapnya sebagai orang tua sendiri itu mati akibat sakit keras yang telah dideritanya. Dan Gintoki kecil sama sekali tak memiliki kemampuan untuk dapat mencegah kematian menghampiri sang guru. Maka dari itu, kini Gintoki mendedikasikan hidupnya sepenuhnya untuk membantu orang lain. Ia akan membalas kematian gurunya, dengan cara menyelamatkan hidup orang lain.

Itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Gintoki untuk membalas jasa sang guru yang begitu dihormatinya itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yorozuya?"

Gintoki tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara berat milik Hijikata. Mengangkat kepalanya dan balik menatap iris yang kini terfokus pada dirinya. Tertegun saat melihat tatapan teduh yang dilayangkan pemuda itu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Gintoki menggeleng pelan. Ia tak ingin membicarakan masalah pribadinya pada Hijikata. Lagipula Hijikata tidak benar-benar peduli pada kehidupannya. Gintoki mencoba mengabaikan rasa sesak yang kini muncul di rongga dadanya. "Lagipula kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Untuk apa kau ke sini? Dan dimana Gori –maksudku Kondo- _san?_ Kau tidak bersamanya?"

Hijikata terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan kalimat apa yang ingin disampaikannya pada Gintoki. Ia menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Kondo- _san_ sedang sibuk menangani kasus. Dan aku kemari karena ingin berbicara,,,, berdua denganmu." Tambahnya ragu-ragu.

Gintoki mengerutkan kening bingung. Hijikata ingin bicara berdua,,, dengannya?

Gintoki memilih diam. Menyiratkan pada Hijikata bahwa ia mendengarkan.

Hijikata meneguk ludah pelan. Ia harus menyatakan semuanya sekarang.

 _No more hiding,_ atau ia akan menyesal selamanya. Setelah menenangkan diri, ia kembali menatap Gintoki. Menelusuri setiap detail penampilan pemuda itu. Mulai dari surai bergelombang sewarna awan yang membingkai paras manisnya. Mata yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya menghangat setiap kali iris _maroon_ itu menatapnya. Hidung mancung layaknya perosotan yang membuatnya ingin mencubit gemas. Bibir sewarna _peach_ yang selalu menggodanya untuk segera mencecapnya. Hanya untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Hijikata tenggelam dalam segala keindahan yang dimiliki Gintoki.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakata Gintoki."

Ucapan Hijikata sukses mengejutkan Gintoki. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya dalam diam ternyata menyimpan rasa yang sama dengannya. Namun baru sebentar ia mencecap kebahagiaan karna kata cinta yang diucapkan Hijikata, pemuda itu justru kembali menyakitinya dengan perkataan selanjutnya. Membuatnya menelan kembali kata 'Aku juga mencintaimu, Hijikata Toushiro' yang nyaris melontar dari bibirnya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa bersama denganmu….

Dan kuharap, kita tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu."

Dan pemuda itu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkannya yang diam mematung dengan hati yang ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana lagi bentuknya.

Tanpa ia sadari, setetes cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Daana's notes:** Jadi cerita ini dibuat atas permintaan **Gin-chan aru**. Semoga ini cukup memenuhi asupanmu akan HijiGin wahai anak muda.. *lap janggut ala pertapa

Mind to review?


End file.
